I'm So Sorry but I Love You
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Annabeth Jackson was extremely pissed off. She was pregnant and the baby was due soon. But she wasn't pissed at that part. She was pissed off at her ex from several years back who decided to come and visit. She was so pissed off, she murdered him by accident with...guess what? A pineapple. Yeah, that's right. A pineapple. ONE-SHOT! MORTALS! Rated T for minor cussing and stuff. OOC


I'm So Sorry but I Love You

**-SUMMARY-**

Annabeth gets so pissed off.

She can't explain how pissed off she is.

She was so pissed off, that she murdered somebody…

…with a…pineapple?

[A/N AT THE BOTTOM]

Third Person POV

Annabeth Jackson groaned as she seated herself back down on the couch. She had just come back from a doctor's appointment concerning her pregnancy. Percy Jackson, her husband, was gone at work, meaning that Annabeth was all alone in their apartment. The baby was due in a few weeks, and it hurt Annabeth's poor feet just to walk around in a room.

"I will be the happiest woman on Earth once the baby comes," Annabeth grumbled, slowly standing back up, only because her throat was dry and she was desperate for some water.

_Knock Knock._

Annabeth nearly tripped over her own feet rushing to the door, forgetting the fact that she was thirsty. _It better be Percy,_ Annabeth thought, _if it's just the stupid mailman then he's in deep shit. _She whipped open the door to spot the last person she ever wanted to see.

Luke Castellan.

What could he possibly want?

"What do you want?" Annabeth spat. Luke threw his hands up in defense, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Geez, Annabeth, no need to be feisty! I just want to talk to you!" Luke exclaimed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but allowed him to walk inside. Surely her ex from many years back just wanted to be friends…right? Once back inside the kitchen, Annabeth happily seated herself on a stool while Luke helped himself to a banana and sat on a chair.

"Hey! Ask permission before stealing somebody's food!" Annabeth growled. Luke shrugged.

"I alreby unbeled ip," Luke said with his mouth full of banana. Annabeth groaned when she felt the excited build-in passenger kick. Luke narrowed his eyes at Annabeth.

"Already pregnant?" Luke asked. Annabeth nodded, showing him her wedding ring.

"And married…" she mumbled, rubbing her stomach to help soothe the pain. Luke cursed under his breath. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"To Preppy Japson?" Luke sneered, placing his banana peel on the dinner table. Annabeth scowled at Luke's choice of words, referring to her husband. _It's Percy Jackson to you, Luke Skywalker, _she thought angrily.

"So what if I am?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Luke. He then stood up so suddenly, Annabeth jumped slightly, causing another pair of groans to exit her pink lips.

"So what?" Luke snorted, "I am _clearly_ much better than Preppy Japson. I got tons of money, live in a mansion, while Preppy just sports you with…this pathetic thing you call _home_," Luke wrinkled his nose in disgust, adding, "I also wouldn't leave you home pregnant all alone."

_Lies,_ Annabeth thought, _LIAR!_

Anger boiled up inside of her, but she managed to control it. "I don't care if Percy doesn't have much money or not, at least we have a _home_ and he has a job, unlike you," Annabeth pursed her lips, "Who just gets all the money out of heritage or even robbed a bank."

"I DID NOT! Think about it, Annie, Percy could be faking going to work! He could just be bringing home paychecks from screwing girls!" Luke barked.

That's when Annabeth lost it.

Like, completely.

"HE WOULD NOT!" Annabeth screamed, hopping off the stool and pounding on Luke's chest, "HE IS STILL GOING TO WORK AND I CAN EVEN PROVE IT! HE'S BRINGING HOME MONEY TO USE FOR THE BABY!"

Luke smirked as he shoved Annabeth into the counter, causing her to yell in pain from her passenger on board.

"Then prove it," he snickered. Annabeth managed to push Luke off of her, and then she grabbed the closest thing—which happened to be a pineapple—and started smashing it on him. She banged it on his head, chest, and legs, stomach…when he flailed and shouted in protest to the point he stopped moving. _Crap,_ Annabeth fell to her knees, clutching her face.

"_What the hell did I do?"_

-:- -:- -:-

As embarrassingly it was, Percy Jackson was practically skipping home. He just got another paycheck which would be used for the baby. When he burst through the door, he had the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. But…he didn't like what he saw.

There was Luke, lying in an awkward position, all bloody with a pineapple splattered with blood beside him. Annabeth was sobbing quietly beside the pineapple…no…she couldn't have…

"Annabeth, what happened?" Percy whispered, kneeling beside the love of his life.

"OH PERCY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Annabeth cried, clutching Percy, "I didn't mean…to…kill him!"

Percy's heart shattered like broken China. "You did it…?"

"Please don't leave me…" Annabeth sniffled, "he just pissed me off so much…."

"It's okay…" Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth, pulling her closer and kissed her. It was a sweet and loving kiss.

"What will we do..?" Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, and with the help of Percy, she stood back up. Thankfully, the excited baby was still kicking.

"Go change," Percy said, wiping Luke's blood all over himself. Annabeth's eyes widened in realization of what Percy was about to do.

"No Percy! You can't take the blame!" Annabeth said. Percy sighed.

"And let you go to jail pregnant? I can't let you do that, Annabeth," Percy responded, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"But you can't leave me either," fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, "Please, Percy! I can't take care of the baby all on my own! Just tell the police that it was an act of self defense!"

Percy put his hands on the shattered woman's shoulders, "I can't do that. You could've wounded him from self defense, but if you killed him…" Percy's voice trailed off. "Just go get changed."

"No, Percy PLEASE! There's got to be another way!" Annabeth begged.

"This is the best I can come up with at the moment, and it might be too late if we thought of another idea. Just please, Annabeth, for the sake of the baby, just listen to me and call the police and tell them that Luke was murdered by me," Percy put his hands in hers, placing his own wedding band in her palms. He leant down and kissed her lovingly. Then to her ear, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I love you."

-:- -:- -:-

"_Police are now investigating the scene of a 27 year old man Luke Castellan found dead in the Jackson's apartment, found by Annabeth Jackson, who claims that her husband had killed Luke Castellan with a pineapple yesterday…"_

Annabeth shut off the TV angrily. It was all her fault that Percy Jackson was now in jail. If she only had controlled her anger, he would've been beside her at the moment. Her husband was sentenced for 10 years in jail for 2nd degree murder.

And it was all her fault.

And you know what his last words to her were before being taken away?

_I'm so sorry, but I love you._

"I love you too," Annabeth whispered, barely audible.

_-9 YEARS LATER-_

"Mom!" exclaimed Collin Jackson, Annabeth and Percy Jackson's 9 year old son.

"Yes, Collin?" Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Exactly a year from now, Dad's coming home right?" Collin asked, hopping up and down. Annabeth smiled at her overly-excited son. He had rumpled and untamed jet black hair and gray eyes…a complete mix of his parents.

"Yes, Collin," Annabeth replied. About 3 years ago, Annabeth told her son part of the truth—that Percy was going to be away from another four years, until Collin was 10 years old. It was true, except she didn't tell her son the whole truth, where she had accidently murdered someone with a…_pineapple_.

Soon, the Jackson family will be living happily…ever…after.

_I'm so sorry…but I love you…Annabeth._

**Hey! I don't own anything from this story! Not even the plot! The title came from a lyric in the song **_**Lies**_ **by a K-POP boy band BIGBANG, so credits to them and YG ENT! **

**ANYWAY—did you like the ONE-SHOT? I did :)**

**And I'm not sure if you can actually kill someone with a pineapple…it was from the music video so…*shrugs***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**And check out my other stories and one-shots?**

**:D**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
